


3 a.m.

by heartsdesire456



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Brother-like Bonding, Future Fic, Gen, Growing Up, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Teen Angst, Understanding, bad first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: It was three in the morning when Victor’s phone rang.“Da?” he groaned into the phone without checking who it was. He expected it had to be serious to call this late.“Victor, come get me.” Victor groaned at the sound of Yura’s voice.“Yuri Plisetsky, it’s three in the morning-““Victor, please.” It was that small please, said so sincerely, that made Victor wake up a bit more.





	3 a.m.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Heart Held Together With Glue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369848) by [heartsdesire456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456). 



> This is technically related to another fic I wrote a while ago, in that the thing Victor tells Yuri about happened in that fic, but it's absolutely unnecessary to read either one to understand the other. I just decided to use that as some way for Victor to make Yuri understand that he really does 'get it'. 
> 
> This happened because I'm supposed to be writing a HP!AU in another fandom, but Hurricane Irma took out the internet at home and I can't research my Harry Potter canon without it. Sorry fans of that fic, ONE IS COMING I SWEAR!

It was three in the morning when Victor’s phone rang. Yuuri grumbled in his sleep beside him, and Victor quickly grabbed his phone, whispering as to not disturb Yuuri further. He was lucky that, when he was able to sleep well, Yuuri slept _hard_. 

“Da?” he groaned into the phone without checking who it was. He expected it had to be serious to call this late.

“Victor, come get me.” Victor groaned at the sound of Yura’s voice.

“Yuri Plisetsky, it’s three in the morning-“

“Victor, please.” It was that small please, said so sincerely, that made Victor wake up a bit more.

“Why are you calling me, not Yakov?”

There was a hesitation and Victor heard – alarmingly – a soft gasp of someone crying. “B-because Yakov would kill me if he knew where I was.”

Victor sighed, closing his eyes. Of course, Yurio had gone out to a bar or a club or something. Yakov would definitely kill him if he knew where he had gone. “Yuri, drunk dialing me for a ride is really not cool. I have training in four hours-“

“Fine, I’ll walk home!” Yuri snarled, voice still tearful. “I thought you said I could trust you,” he whispered angrily and Victor’s chest tightened with regret.

“You can, Yura,” he said softly. He thought about Yuri walking home and knew he shouldn’t let him do that. “Just text me where you are. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” 

After they hung up, Yuuri’s voice rasped from behind Victor. “Vicchan? You okay?” 

Victor turned around and leaned across the bed to kiss Yuuri’s forehead. “Shhhh, sleep, my Yuuri. I’ll be back as soon as I can. Yura needs a ride. I think he has been drinking and I don’t want him trying to walk home drunk.”

Yuuri hummed, eyes still shut. “You’re so good to people you love.” He smiled tiredly, snuggling into his pillow. “S’why you’re my favorite.”

Victor rubbed his side lovingly. “Goodnight, _Zolotse_.”

~

Victor was annoyed at Yuri going out and getting drunk and needing him to go pick him up, but as he drove to the place Yuri texted, he was glad he called him. It was farther from home than Victor was comfortable with Yuuri being at this time of night, especially recently. 

In the year and a half since Yuri followed him to Japan an angry child, he had grown both in maturity and physically. At closer to seventeen than sixteen now, Yuri was as tall as Yuuri was and he no longer looked like a little boy but like the teenager he was. His training and growth spurt had transformed his childlike body into that of a young man, with lean muscle and far more angles than childish body fat distribution had shown before now. His face was more angular, his hair was longer, his voice was a little deeper, and he had been blessed, like Victor had, with no bad skin.

Between his appearance and the way that he chose to dress now, just like he had before but with more skin showing, Victor was uncomfortable with the idea of him being alone out in this part of town this late at night. Though he knew plenty of people would have seen little boy him and wanted to hurt him, Victor _knew_ that a teenager as pretty as Yuri was could easily attract the wrong sort of attention. 

When he pulled into the parking lot at a park across from a row of night clubs and his headlights landed on Yuri where he sat on a park bench, Victor’s gut twisted when he saw the state Yuri was in when he picked his head up and feared he might be too late for exactly what he feared. Yuri’s jeans were wet from the knees down – knees that he saw were scraped through the artistic rip on the left knee – and when the light shone on his face, there was black all over his face from running eyeliner. 

Yuri stood up and walked around to get in the car, and when he did so, Victor could smell alcohol and vomit on him, and he watched him carefully, eyeing him for injuries, as he fell into the seat and immediately dropped his head back against the headrest. “Thanks,” he grunted, and Victor watched him for a moment before putting the car into gear. 

As they drove in silence, Victor had to ask. He looked over at Yuri slumped against the window and he steeled himself for whatever he might hear. “Yura, why were you out so late and drinking? You’re Yuri Plisetsky,” he reminded him, and Yuri scoffed, but didn’t answer. Victor decided to change tactics. “Yura just tell me,” he said gently. “Did anyone… hurt you?” 

His heart sank when Yuri tensed and curled in on himself some. “It’s not your concern.”

“You are my concern, and if someone hurt you, I want to know,” Victor said evenly. “Were you out with friends?” He got no response and he bit his lip. “A boy?” Yuri flinched and Victor exhaled slowly, careful to stay calm. He had long suspected Yuri was far more like him than anybody expected. “Yuri, did this boy hurt you-“

“He didn’t-“ Yuri stopped and whimpered audibly. “I didn’t say no and he didn’t ever make me,” he whispered. “So it’s not like… that.” He shifted in his seat.

Victor’s heart broke. “Not saying no isn’t saying yes, Yura,” he said gently.

“I did say yes. I- I thought-“ Yuri gritted out a frustrated sound, banging his fist into the car door. “I thought he liked me, and I thought if I sucked his dick, he would stop being all hot and cold on me. I’ve been talking to this guy for a few weeks and I’m so sick of waiting on-“ He stopped and Victor didn’t push, because he highly suspected he knew exactly who Yuri was thinking about. “I just- I’m not a little kid, and it’s stupid I’m not- not-“ He swallowed audibly, his Adams apple bobbing. “I’m not ready,” he confessed, saying it like it was some dirty thing about him. Victor wanted to roll his eyes at the thought of a sixteen year old child not being ready to have sex being such a horrible misdeed, but he didn’t, because he remembered exactly what it was like at that age.

Victor made a soft sound. “Did he get mad?” he asked, and Yuri sniffled. Victor looked over in surprise and saw tears glistening in his eyes again, his lip wobbling pitifully.

“I did it,” he murmured, voice breaking. “He- he didn’t even take me to a car or something, he just led me to a fucking alley behind the club. And it was disgusting, and smelled like garbage, but I wanted him to like me, so I- I did it. And I _hated_ it,” he whimpered. “I didn’t try to stop, he never shoved me or made me, I just didn’t want to stop because I knew he wouldn’t like me, then, but it was _so bad_.” Yuri pulled a fist up to his face, wiping his tears with the sleeve of his hoodie. “And he- he didn’t-“ Yuri blushed some, grimacing. “He didn’t warn me. And I- I gagged and I threw up,” he all but sobbed. “All over his shoes. And he got mad and just- just left me there. He called me a fucking slut and left me just like that and walked away.” 

Victor wanted to reach out for him but he knew Yuri would reject any touch of comfort. After a silence in which it was clear Yuri was finished talking, Victor cleared his throat. “Yuri, boys like that are so not worth your attention, trust me, I know-“

“I FUCKING KNOW THAT NOW!” Yuri snarled, kicking the floor angrily. “Fuck! I called you because I didn’t want a fucking lecture and Yakov would kill me-“

“Yakov wouldn’t kill you,” Victor said simply. “And I’m not lecturing.” He laughed hollowly. “Trust me, I am not lecturing.” Yuri scoffed.

“Yeah, right. Yakov would be pissed. He would probably tell me I shouldn’t be such a slut, just like that boy said-“

“Yakov didn’t get angry when it happened to me.” Yuri’s head snapped around and, out of the corner of his eye, Victor could see him staring at him in shock. Victor smiled bitterly. “I’m not lecturing because I know from experience what boys like that are like.” Yuri flopped back against his seat as if a puppet whose strings had been cut. Victor chose to continue. “When I was sixteen, just like you, I had my first boyfriend. His name was Ivan and he didn’t know I was a famous junior’s skater and he was so sweet to me. I thought he was the love of my life.”

“Um, slightly different situation,” Yuri muttered, and Victor looked over at him.

“Ivan was twenty-eight years old and married with children,” he said simply, and Yuri’s eyes widened.

“Fuck.”

Victor nodded. “I had no idea, naturally,” he continued. “I just knew this handsome man would take me out on dates and tell me I’m special and grown up and he was so patient. We were together for a few months and he never pushed me about sex, but I could tell he was getting impatient. He never said anything, but I was worried if I didn’t sleep with him, he would stop loving me.” Victor scoffed in disgust at the memory of Ivan. “One night he picked me up at the end of Yakov’s street for a date and I decided I would have sex with him that night, before he could lose interest. When I told him, I thought he would take me home, since my one rule was I wouldn’t have my first time in a backseat.” 

Victor’s fingers tightened on the steering wheel. “He took me to a hotel. And said he had noisy neighbors so this was more private and ‘special’. I was too nervous about being bad and him not being happy and I loved him so all I wanted was for him to enjoy it. So when he wanted to do it face down, I agreed, even though I had dreams of looking into his eyes and this romantic, loving first time.” He sighed. “It wasn’t so bad, he didn’t hurt me or anything, but I didn’t enjoy it really. I was happy I was making love with the man of my dreams but it wasn’t physically pleasurable.” He gritted his teeth. “Then afterwards, he got up to go clean up instead of lying with me, and that’s when I realized he hadn’t used the condoms I brought.”

“Fuck,” Yuri said in shock from the passenger seat, and Victor nodded.

“I still wasn’t that upset, I was just mad he hadn’t discussed it with me. I only got upset when he got dressed and I asked if he would stay and hold me, and he informed me that if he stayed out all night his wife would get suspicious.” Yuri gaped and Victor nodded, wincing slightly. “It was… crushing. I felt so used, and heartbroken, and I had never felt worse in my life. And I had nobody. No friends, no nothing. All I could do is call Yakov, crying, and tell him to come get me from a hotel.” Victor smiled sadly. “I was still in the bed crying when he came in after scaring the front desk into giving him a key. He realized what happened immediately and he asked if someone had hurt me. When I said, ‘I thought he loved me’, he just stroked my hair and told me to get dressed and he would take me home.” Victor shook his head. “He never lectured me. Never said anything at all. When I asked him to take me to a clinic to make sure Ivan didn’t give me anything with that condom fake out, he just nodded and took me. He never judged me, he never treated me like I did something wrong, he just… was there. For me.” Victor swallowed thickly. “So trust me, Yakov wouldn’t have lectured you if you called him.”

Yuri was silent for a while and then snorted. “Fuck, I get sick of people comparing me to you, but look at this shit. Traumatic first times in common, too.” He pushed his hair back and exhaled heavily. “Have you- did you ever tell anybody?”

Victor hummed. “Just Yuuri. And now you,” he added, and Yuri looked surprised in the reflection on the glass. “I didn’t trust a man after that for a long time. And even then, the only other one that mattered in a romantic sense before Yuuri broke my heart again. It wasn’t his fault. He was nice. Just… different paths.” He grimaced. “Not that I think you should follow my footsteps there. I spent nearly a decade lonely because of what Ivan did to my ability to trust. Not all men are Ivans. There are boys that will be worth your time, Yura.”

Yuri sniffled weakly. “I’m in love with my best friend, Victor,” he said tightly. “How can I find boys I really feel are worth my time when it’s all just- just trying to get over someone who thinks I’m a child.”

Victor’s first thought was, ‘you are’, but he would never say that to Yuri, especially not right now. He had suspected for a long time Yuri had feelings for Otabek, so he wasn’t surprised at this revelation. “Otabek is about to be nineteen years old, Yuri,” he said gently. “It would be _illegal_ for you two to-“

“You just said you fucked a grown ass man!” Yuri defended, and Victor looked over at him flatly.

“Did you miss the point of that story?” he asked, and Yuri deflated.

After a pause he whispered. “Otabek isn’t like that. He- he’s good.” He thumped his head back against the seat. “He just doesn’t- doesn’t want me like that.”

Victor didn’t think that at all, but he didn’t want to tell Yuri something that might be false hope. “Yura, you live so far apart. Maybe he doesn’t want to risk losing you just to make your relationship romantic? And he is good, like you said, so maybe he’s aware you’re not ready for that. Maybe he wants to just keep you in his life-“

“I want him to want to at least fucking kiss me,” Yuri complained. “I’ve never had a crush on anybody before him,” he added. “The boy at the club, I just- I just wanted somebody to fucking get me over this- this block or whatever. I didn’t care if he never loved me, I just thought if I dated a boy that liked me maybe I wouldn’t feel like such a fucking child.” He scrubbed his hands over his face. “My God, listen to that. I am a whore.”

“You are not a whore,” Victor said firmly. “You’re confused and trying to work things out.”

Yuri laughed wetly. “You definitely have that right,” he croaked. He pulled his hood up over his head, leaning against the window. “Can I stay at your place tonight?”

Victor smiled and nodded. “Of course, Yura.” 

The rest of the drive was silent until they got to Victor’s building, at which point Yuri looked at him a little fearfully. “Are you- Are you gonna tell Yuuri?” he asked, looking terrified the answer would be yes.

Victor felt a little guilt at lying to his fiancé if need bee, but he shook his head. “No,” he said simply. “If you don’t want me to tell a soul, I won’t. You can tell him whatever you want him to believe when he wakes up in the morning and you’re over.”

Yuri bit his lip and nodded, looking relieved that he could trust Victor. “Okay,” he whispered, and then slid out of the car without another word. 

Victor wanted to hug him and tell him it would all be okay. He wanted to go find the boy who hurt him like that and strangle the life out of him. He wanted to be able to save Yuri from all the pain of growing he had to struggle through after his own sixteen year old hurt. However, all he could do, as they headed upstairs, was give him some of Yuuri’s clothes to sleep in after he took a shower, make up the couch for him, and promise to wake him up for some breakfast in a few hours so he wouldn’t go to the rink on an empty stomach. 

When he got to his and Yuuri’s bedroom, he changed back into pajamas and slid into bed with his fiancé, and hoped that one day, Yuri would find just as much peace and happiness as he did when all the pains of growing finally ended.

**Author's Note:**

> It's entirely possible I could write more of this some day, so if you're interested, bookmark it or subscribe or whatever.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Loneliness Is Killing Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375243) by [heartsdesire456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456)




End file.
